Love is in the Air
This is the third episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot (The camera shows an unfamiliar house. A young girl is seen walking up the walkway to the door. The girl is wearing a pink jacket with a white skirt. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail. This girl is none other than Julie Yamamoto.) (Julie reaches the door and rings the doorbell. Footsteps are heard. The door opens. Herve is seen.) Herve(Suprised): '''Julie! Er...I'm busy right now. Can you come back later? '''Julie: No. I need to talk right now. Herve(Sighs): Yes? Julie: I'm...I'm... Herve: Can you hurry up? Julie: Fine! I'm breaking up with you! Herve(Eyes widening): 'What?! No! ''(Julie turns around and runs away.) '''Herve: She can't do this! She'll pay! She'll pay for this! (A car is seen pulling up the driveway. The car stops and the door opens. Julie is seen wearing a mildly dirty apron that has BURGER KING! written on it. Julie walks up to the door while fumbling with her keys. Finding the right one, she puts the key into the door handle and opens the door.) Julie: Mom! I'm home! (She waits a few seconds by the door for a response.) Julie: Mom? Mom! (She starts walking around the house, looking for her Mom.) ''Dad? Anyone? ''(Julie goes into the master bedroom belonging to her parents. She gasps. The room is a mess, things are broken, out of place, etc. The room's condition hints towards a possible fight. A piece of paper is seen on the bed. Julie walks up and picks the paper. Words are seen written on it and Julie reads it.) :::::::: Dear Julie, :::::::: I have your parents. If you want them, you'll :::::::: have to meet my demands. Meet me behind :::::::: the warehouse on 7th Avenue. Today at 4:00. :::::::: '' Signed, Herve'' Julie: Oh no. (The girl pulls out her smartphone and dials a number. The phone, starting to ring now, shows a picture of Ben.) THEME SONG! (Julie is seen standing in front of the door of her house just as Chromastone lands.) Julie(Running over to Ben): ''Ben! ''(Chromastone detransforms. {Ben is seen wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans}) Ben: Hey, Julie! (The duo hug momentarily then break away blushing.) Ben(Scratching his head nervously): ''Um..You called? Julie: Yeah. ''(Shows Ben Herve's letter.) Ben(Finishes reading): ''What?! How could he do this?! Why?! '''Julie': Er...I think's that because I broke up with him. Ben(In a somewhat happy way): ''Really?! (Realizes what he said.) I mean...thet guy cannot handle a relationship. '''Julie': Yeah...Can you help me? Ben: Of course. That's what friends are for, am I right? (Julie eyes him.) (Julie's car is seen stopping behind the warehouse. Ben and Julie exit the car.) Ben: Boy, I wish I had a car. Julie: I thought you did. (The duo start walking towards the warehouse.) Ben: I gave it to my Mom. Voice: I thought I told you not to bring anyone. (Herve is seen as he walks out of the warehouse.) Julie: Actually, you didn't. Herve: Eh, it's still what I wanted. Ben: Herve, seriously? All of this because of a break up? (Herve stares at Ben with a blank face.) Ben: Ugh. You kidnapped Julie's parents because she broke up with you. DUH! Herve(Bursts out laughing): ''You think I kidnapped her parents because she broke up with me?! HA! '''Ben': What? Herve: Even with your thick skull, you should've figured this out by now. Ben: Excuse me if I ask. Herve(Sighs): ''I did this all to bring you here. '''Ben': Me? Herve: Yes. Of course my plan would've worked much better if she had kept the relationship intact. Ben: That still doesn't anwser my question. Herve: Isn't it obvious? Ben: Um... Julie: For heaven's sake; he wants the Omnitrix! Herve and Ben: Ultimatrix. Julie: Whatever! Where are my parents?! Herve: Er...somewhere. Now, give me the Ultimatrix, Tennyson! Ben: Uh, no. Herve: Then I'll take it from you! (Herve's mouth spreads wide. White light starts coming from inside Herve's mouth, eyes and nose. And then he explodes.) (In Herve's place is now a Naljian.) Ben: A Naljian? Julie: You know what that thing is? (Realizes something) That'' thing that I've been dating for so long. Yuck! '''Ben': Well, now, I have a fight. (Slaps the Ultimatrix dial) (Transformation Sequence: Ben's skin starts changing into fur. The fur becomes yellow and Ben's body grow bigger and wider. Ben's bones get electocuted.) Ben: Shocksquatch? Alright! (Shocksquatch runs at the Naljian but the former Herve pulls out a blaster and fires it at Shocksquatch, who goes flying backwards.) Julie: Ben! (Julie rushes over to him.) Ultimatrix: Level 30+ tech detected. Shocksquatch: Level 30! Ultimatrix: Conductoid suggested. Shocksquatch: Whatever you say. (Transforms) Naljian: Are you done? Feedback: I'm just getting started. (The Naljian fires at Feedback but Feedback absorbs the blast. Suddenly, Feedback's face tightens and his veins start showing, becoming red.) Naljian(Smiling): ''What's wrong? '''Ultimatrix': Overload detected. Transforming. (Feedback detransforms.) Naljian: Heh Heh. Julie: Ben! Look! (Ben looks towards Julie and then towards where she's pointing. Ben sees a crane and Julie's parents are tied to the "arm" of the crane, hanging in midair. A third body is also visible, but his face cannot be seen.) Ben: I'll- (Ben is hit by the blast of the Naljian and falls to ground, facefirst.) Naljian: You're lucky that one was set to stun. Julie: Ben! (Julie rushes towards Ben. She goes on her knees and turns Ben, so he is on his back instead of his chest. {Scratches can be seen on Ben's face. A little bit of blood is seen running down his cheek.}) Julie: Ben, Wake up. Naljian: Now, its your turn. (The Naljian aims the blaster at Julie.) (Julie's eyes widen.) Julie(Whispering): ''No! '''Voice': Julien, that's quite enough! (Julie and "Julien" rotate to see another Naljian, this one, hovering in midair.) Naljian: What did I tell you about visiting other planets? Julien: But- Naljian(Hovering closer to Julien): ''No Buts! Now, return to the center immediately! '''Julien': Fine! (Julien teleports away. The other Naljian, hovers closer to Julie.) Julie: Stay away from me! Naljian: My dear ladie, I have no intent to harm you. I just wish to apologize for what happened. Julie: It's...It's okay. (The Naljian looks at Ben.) Naljian: He does not look too good. (The Naljian pulls out a device and it aims at Ben.) Julie: What are you doing? Naljian(Fires at Ben): ''A healing device. ''(A few seconds later, Ben gets up.) Ben: What...What happened? (Ben sees the Naljian and transforms.) Gravattack: Stay back! Naljian: Dear lad, I don't want to harm you! Julie: Yeah, Ben. This is the good one. Gravattack(Detransforms): If you say so. Naljian: Well, my lads, I must leave now. (The Naljian teleports away.) A FEW MINUTES LATER (Julie's parents are now on the ground, thanks to Ben. After a lot of hugging between the family, Julie walks over to the mysterious third person who is...) Julie: Herve? But you were... Herve: No, my dear Julie. I would never... Julie: What happened? Herve: I was kidnapped six days ago. Julie: Well, Herve. I want to say something. Herve: Yes? Julie: I think we should see other people. Herve(Sighs): ''Oh thank you! I've trying to figure out how to say that to you. Honestly, I'm done with this relationship. '''Ben(From far away(Not knowing about the coversation)): Hey guys! I didn't hear a thank you! ''(The camera shows nothing but darkness.) '''Voice #1: I told you it wouldn't work! Voice #4: Yeah! The people at the Naljian Special Needs Center are too attentive. Voice #2: Who even let him do the plan?! Voice #3: Well, excuse me if I tried. Voice #1: We need a new plan! Voice #2: No duh! Voice #5: Don't worry. I have the perfect plan. The End Events Major Events *It is revealed that Herve was kidnapped 6 days ago. Minor Events *Julie is oficially single. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Julie's Dad *Julie's Mom *Naljian Villains *Julien Aliens Used *Shocksquatch(Cameo) *Feedback(Cameo) *Gravattack(Cameo) Trivia *Even though Ben technically "lost", it's wasn't because the Ultimatrix was not strong enough. Instead it was Ben, not using the right aliens. Also, it was level 30+ tech. Category:Episodes